<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>of love and ferris wheels by aanathemaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341195">of love and ferris wheels</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aanathemaa/pseuds/aanathemaa'>aanathemaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:35:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aanathemaa/pseuds/aanathemaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos turns to face him before pulling on the white sweater TK's bought for him just recently. It has Rudolph on it, red nose and all, and it makes Carlos look too cute for this world. At the sight of it, TK can't help himself as he lunches forward, grabbing the sides of Carlos' face and kissing him with more force than he intended.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Grace Ryder/Judd Ryder (9-1-1 Lone Star), Michelle Blake/Owen Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>of love and ferris wheels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Carlos," TK calls, looking in the mirror as he puts his beanie on, "hurry up!"</p><p>"You literally have no patience whatsoever." Carlos mumbles, loud enough for TK to hear. TK, however, is entirely too excited to care that he's being annoying. He's just really ready to go. </p><p>Once the beanie is on his head, he rushes down the hall of the apartment and stops in the doorframe of their shared bedroom, smiling so wide his cheeks hurt. </p><p>"Are you telling me you're not excited right now?" </p><p>Carlos turns to face him before pulling on the white sweater TK's bought for him just recently. It has Rudolph on it, red nose and all, and it makes Carlos look too cute for this world. At the sight of it, TK can't help himself as he lunches forward, grabbing the sides of Carlos' face and kissing him with more force than he intended.</p><p>"Wow, okay, slow down, tiger." Carlos says once TK pulls away, but he also can't seem to stop smiling.</p><p>"Can't help it when you look so cute." TK shrugs unapologetically, "So are you not excited for the Christmas market?" </p><p>"No, I am, I am," Carlos leans down to peck TK on the forehead before going around him to pick up his keys off the table, "it's just funny how I'm usually the one who's waiting for you to get ready."</p><p>"Well, I'm really excited. Can't wait to see everyone else too." TK explains, following his boyfriend back to the hall and towards the entrance of the apartment, looking much like a duckling. </p><p>"I get it, don't worry." Carlos smiles at him before putting on his shoes. TK mimics him and then grabs their jackets, handing Carlos his own. </p><p>"Keys, phones, wallets... Did you forget anything?" Carlos asks him. </p><p>TK furrows his brows, patting himself to make sure he's grabbed everything, and then nods quickly, smile back into place.</p><p>"We're set!" </p><p>Carlos leans down to kiss him and lingers there for a moment. He unlocks the door and steps aside so that TK can walk out. </p><p>The drive to Wooldridge Square is a surprisingly short one, but Carlos spends quite some time looking for a free parking space. Gazing out the window of the passenger seat, TK can already see the hundreds of fairy lights decorating the trees that line the park and he can barely contain his excitement at the pretty view, his eyes glinting much like a child's. </p><p>When they finally find a spot where they can leave the car, Carlos turns off the engine and looks towards his boyfriend.</p><p>"Ready?" he asks with a smile. </p><p>"Are you kidding me? I can barely wait!" TK all but squeals, grinning as he unbuckles his seatbelt. </p><p>"Yeah," Carlos laughs before leaning in for a kiss which TK more than welcomes, "I thought so."</p><p>Once they're out of the car, Carlos locks it and walks to his boyfriend's side. TK instantly grabs his hand, squeezing it lightly as he stares ahead. </p><p>They walk out of the parking lot onto the main street, which is already really busy with people rushing from every direction, and they make their way to the entrance that's in front of the Austin Public Library. They're supposed to meet the rest of TK's team there and TK worries that it'll be hard to spot one another in the crowd, but his face quickly lights up when he sees Judd wave at them. Being that tall has its perks. </p><p>"Late," Marjan says as soon as Carlos and TK reach them, "as always."</p><p>"Fashionably late," TK corrects her with a smirk, "but if it makes you feel better, it's Carlos that made us late this time." </p><p>Carlos gapes at his boyfriend. </p><p>"So quick to throw me under the bus." </p><p>At that, the whole group roars with laughter, and TK can't help but join them. </p><p>"Well," Michelle says, grinning at her best friend, "I guess we can finally get this party started, right?"</p><p>"Yes, please," Mateo pipes up, "I'm dying to try some mulled wine. Never had it before."</p><p>"I'm only here to see some cute handmade decorations." Marjan shrugs, "Also Mateo begged me to come because he didn't want to be the 7th wheel."</p><p>"Don't say it like that." Mateo whines, making Marjan roll her eyes playfully.</p><p>"7th wheel?" Carlos questions with a quirked eyebrow, "What about Paul?"</p><p>"Paul's on a date. A first date." Marjan says pointedly, "Said it felt too early to introduce her to all of us, but he promised to come to dinner at Judd's tomorrow." </p><p>"He better." Grace quips, making them chuckle.</p><p>"Alright then," Owen smiles, "let's get going."</p><p>TK grabs his boyfriend's hand once again and they trail behind his dad and Michelle as they make their way to the made-up gates, where the words "Winter Wonderland" flash brightly, marking the entrance to the market. </p><p>Once they're in, TK feels a bit disoriented. Between the sounds of the jazz band that's playing Christmas carols, the different kinds of sweet scents floating around, and the people hurrying past them, TK needs a moment to adjust. He isn't sure what they should do first, but as he glances around, he sees something that immediately catches his eye.</p><p>"A Ferris wheel!" he almost shouts, "Guys, we need to go!" </p><p>"Yeah, I'm not going on that." Grace says from behind and TK looks at her confused. </p><p>"Why? It's really fun, I promise."</p><p>"Scared of heights." Grace shrugs, an apologetic look on her face. "I'm fine with rides that are closer to the ground, but the Ferris wheel is really high."</p><p>"Aw, I'm sorry, Grace." TK says sympathetically.</p><p>"It's fine, don't worry," she assures him, "I've done my research and they seem to have some sort of ride that's similar to the Octopus so I'm going to make Judd take me to that later."</p><p>"You don't have to make me. You know I'm pumped for any kind of rides as long as it's not the Tower of Terror." Judd says before turning towards TK, "Long story short, it took me a while to properly stand." </p><p>"That's not even a ride, it's a torture device." Grace tells them, cringing.</p><p>TK laughs, but he honestly agrees. He likes the adrenaline, but there are some extreme rides out there.</p><p>"So is no one else down for the Ferris wheel?" </p><p>"Well, I'm going with you." Carlos gives him a supportive smile. </p><p>"Babe," TK laughs, "you wouldn't have had a choice anyway." he jokes.</p><p>Carlos shakes his head at his boyfriend, amused at the ball of mischievous energy that he's turned into.</p><p>"Mateo and I are coming with you guys." Marjan informs them, making Mateo smile. </p><p>"I'm thinking I'd like some tea first," Michelle says, looking at Grace and Judd, "how about you guys?"</p><p>"Oh, I'd love some." Grace gives her a gleeful smile, "My hands have gotten cold." </p><p>"Then we're set." Owen says, "You guys go on the ride and we'll meet you later, okay?"</p><p>"Yes, sir." Carlos nods. </p><p>Ten minutes later, TK groans dramatically. The line for tickets is enormous and there are at least fifteen people waiting before them.</p><p>"We're going to grow old waiting in this line." </p><p>Carlos glances at him.</p><p>"Are you saying we should give up?"</p><p>"What?" TK asks suddenly, offended, "Absolutely not! I'm not leaving until we get to see how beautiful everything looks from above." he says pointedly, "And besides, I think it'll be quite romantic too." </p><p>From the corner of his eye, TK notices how Mateo looks at Marjan for a second, blushing. Marjan seems to be utterly oblivious to it though.</p><p>"Then it's settled." Carlos says firmly, but still wearing a smile, "We're just going to have to grow old here. Together."</p><p>"Ugh," Marjan groans, "y'all are disgustingly cute. Please stop."</p><p>"We're still in the honeymoon phase." Carlos smirks, watching as TK quirks an eyebrow at him. He knows exactly what he's doing.</p><p>"You're gravely mistaken if you think I'm settling for anything less than romance forever." TK replies with a pointed look, making everyone laugh. </p><p>Eventually, they do manage to get their tickets. The ride attendant guides them to their seats and Marjan and Mateo sit right across from them.</p><p>TK makes himself comfortable next to Carlos, who takes his hands into his, rubbing them in an effort to warm them up.</p><p>When the ride starts, Carlos places his arm around TK's shoulders and TK snuggles close to him, resting his head on Carlos'. Suddenly, Sleigh Ride by Ella Fitzgerald starts playing from the speakers that are on each corner of the cabin's ceiling and TK is so, so giddy, smiling widely as they ascend. </p><p>"Hey." he says, low enough that only Carlos hears him.</p><p>"Mhm?" Carlos turns to look at him. </p><p>"You know I love you, right?" TK asks, searching his eyes, "You have no idea how lucky I feel that I met you. You've been so amazing that I don't know where I'd be without you."</p><p>Carlos smiles too then, brown eyes filled with emotions. </p><p>"Right back at you." he leans in to give TK a soft peck, "I'm so in love with you that I can't imagine my life without you in it anymore."</p><p>TK chuckles lightly, a little overwhelmed by the confession. </p><p>"It's still hard to believe it sometimes," he says, looking down at their hands, "that you like me."</p><p>Carlos brings TK's right hand up to his lips and places a kiss onto his knuckles. </p><p>"I don't just like you, I'm in love with you. And I don't see that ever changing for me so you best believe it."</p><p>TK looks him in the eyes a moment longer before he nods.</p><p>"Okay, okay." he glances towards Marjan and Mateo. Marjan's looking outside the window at something Mateo's pointing to. "Let's not make this very awkward for them."</p><p>Carlos laughs and nods too.</p><p>They spend the rest of the ride gazing through the glass at the magnificent lights below them. The little red houses, although lacking the snow, make the whole scene look like a small village from a Christmas postcard. It fills TK's heart with warmth and joy, especially when he has Carlos right next to him, and his greatest hope is that they'll get to spend every future holiday together, basking in each other's love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know this is kind of late, but happy holidays, y'all! 💜💜💜</p><p>I hope you enjoy this short slice of life. 💜</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>